Juntos: escenas eliminadas
by Dayku
Summary: estas son los momentos que Dark kazoo quiso eliminar de su historia "Juntos", debido al rating M, le pregunte si yo podía publicarla, ya que el no quería hacerlo, el me dijo que no tenia ningun problema, a si que ahora, podrán ver esos momentos tan apasionados... debo decir que el verdadero autor de esto es Dark-Kazoo


**Capitulo 11: El Baile de la Luna**

* * *

-"¿Perla?" - susurro despacio

en ese momento, Blu estaba totalmente preocupado, asustado y confundido, tan solo unos momentos antes había tenido una horrible pesadilla, en la cual, el y su amada morirían horriblemente, y hasta el momento, la pesadilla se había vuelto realidad en todos los aspectos, pero, para su agrado, Perla se movió, Blu lanzo un suspiro, sabia que ella estaba bien, ella volteo la cabeza, y tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, miro sorprendida al recién llegado, se levanto y se le fue acercando poco a poco, Blu tenia una gran sonrisa, todo estaba bien, ahora, habría que darle explicaciones a Perla, y lo mas difícil, seria declararle su amor por ella, Perla se estaba acercando cada vez mas

-"Perla yo..." - alcanzo a decir Blu antes de recibir un fuerte golpe, Perla lo había golpeado de tal manera, que Blu perdió el aire, no podía hablar

-"eres un maldito desgraciado... Blu" - dijo Perla furiosa mientras le daba otro buen golpe a Blu, y luego comenzó a estrangularlo - "por que?, por que te fuiste y me dejaste sola con estos humanos ,me prometiste que no me dejarías!"

-"Perla... yo... no pude..." - dijo apenas Blu

-"cállate!" - grito aun mas furiosa - "y ahora a que vienes, Ah?"

-"Perla, lo lamento, yo..."

-"y si lo lamentas tanto por que te fuiste, ni siquiera te dignaste y te despediste, NO, me dejaste sola"

-"Perla ,no fue mi intención" - dijo mas firme

-"y entonces por que..." - dijo soltando a Blu - "me hiciste una promesa Blu, y yo confié en ti, ahora la has roto, yo siempre supe, no hay nadie en quien confiar, TE ODIO"

-"Perla ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte" - dijo Blu un poco mas herido por las palabras de Perla

-"no quiero tus ridículas explicaciones, me has decepcionado"

-"por favor, Perla escúchame ,lo siento ¿si? ,Perla, yo te quiero mucho, has sido muy especial para mi, me he escapado, y yo quiero.." - alcanzo a decir pero fue agarrado por Perla ,Blu cerro los ojos y se preparaba, sabia que Perla le iba a dar otro buen golpe, pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así, sintió como Perla se apoyaba en su pecho y estaba llorando

-"por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer" - dijo llorando

-"Perla yo..." - fue interrumpido por una suave acaricia de Perla - "mira, yo ,lo siento tanto por dejarte sola"

-"y que te hizo cambiar de parecer y volver?" - pregunto Perla

-"nunca he cambiado de parecer, yo no quería separarme de ti"

-"entonces por que fuiste?"

-"Linda me llevo a la fuerza, en cuando tuve una oportunidad, me escape y vine lo mas rápido posible"

-"y volviste por mi?"

-"si, Perla, yo no quiero seguir sin ti"

-"yo tampoco Blu, yo te quería proponer que..."

-"Perla, no me importan los riesgos, pero si tengo que vivir en la selva, para estar contigo, lo haré, lo dejare todo atrás, yo estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ti"

-"lo dices en serio?" - dijo Perla atónita por las palabras de Blu

-"si Perla, yo..." - fue interrumpido por un apasionado y profundo beso de Perla, acompañado de sus lagrimas, pero esta vez ,no eran de tristeza, si no de felicidad

-"me alegra tanto que estés aquí" - dijo contenta

-"si, yo también estoy feliz, fue difícil ,pero cualquier cosa solo por estar contigo"

-"sabes, tengo ganas hacer algo especial, mi mas grande deseo es poder volar, volar contigo, quiero que me lleves Blu"

-"lo que tu quieras ,Perla"

Blu tomo a Perla con mucha delicadeza, y se la llevo afuera de la clínica, la noche era hermosa, digna para una pareja de enamorados que estaban disfrutando de su reencuentro, Blu llevaba a Perla a lugares hermosos, la vista era sencillamente espectacular, la ciudad de Rio de Janerio mostraba todo su potencial,

-"quiero que vueles mas alto" - dijo emocionada Perla

-"mas alto?"

-"si Blu, llévame a lo mas alto"

Blu en ese momento comenzó a elevarse, a elevarse mas, y mas ,las emociones de Blu eran cada vez mas fuertes, había podido reencontrarse con su amada, aunque por poco le arranca los ojos, eso no le importaba, conocía las dos facetas principales de Perla, la agresiva y la tierna, sabia que cuando ella era agresiva, corría grave peligro, pero no le importaba, el amaba a Perla como ella era, totalmente, y a pesar de todo, ella era sencillamente, perfecta, Blu llego a una altura muy alta, casi estaba perdiendo el oxigeno, y la ciudad se veía muy pequeña, Perla observo la luna y luego se volteo para ver a Blu

-"bien Blu, ya estamos muy alto, ahora, quiero que me sueltes"

-"que te suelte?, acaso estas pensando en suicidarte?"

-"no Blu" - dijo tiernamente - "como ya te dije, mi mas grande deseo es volar contigo"

-"pero no puedes volar, tienes el ala lastimada"

-"Blu, solo quiero que lo hagas si..." - dijo - "solo confía"

-"que confié... acaso estas..." - en ese momento Blu vio los ojos de Perla, era hermosos ojos azules, recordó lo que le dijo Rafael, que dejara de pensar con la cabeza, y que comenzara a confiar con el corazón, la cabeza le decía que era una locura lo que Perla le estaba pidiendo, pero el corazón le estaba clamando que le hiciera caso a Perla

cerro los ojos, Perla se acerco y le susurro en el oído

-"gracias..."- dijo y se soltó

Perla comenzó a caer, Blu abrió muy rápido sus ojos y vio como su amada estaba cayendo, estaba muy preocupado, Perla llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, expandió poco a poco sus alas, Blu observaba esto con gran interés, Perla había comenzado a planear, si bien ella no podía agitar sus alas para elevarse, si podía expandirlas y maniobrarlas para "caer con estilo"

-"vamos, sígueme" - le dijo Perla a Blu

Blu hizo caso y comenzó a seguir a su querida amiga especial, ambos comenzaron a hacer piruetas sincronizadas y a hacer acrobacias de un vuelo espectacular, era un baile, un baile bajo la luz de la luna, era hermoso, ambos comenzaron a decender, y cuando estaban a una altura moderada, Blu volvió a tomar a Perla, que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ahora Blu estaba dirigiéndose a un lugar en especial, para declararle su amor a Perla

-"adonde me llevas Blu?" - pregunto Perla

-"a un lugar especial" - dijo Blu - "hay algo que quiero mostrarte"

Blu llevo a Perla a un pequeño jardín secreto que Blu había visto cuando iba camino a la clínica, aterrizo en el césped, justo en el medio del jardín, el jardín era hermoso, lleno de flores exóticas de todo el mundo que estaban bajo el cuidado de la clínica, ambos se besaron apasionadamente en el lugar

-"bien creo que ha llegado el momento" - pensó Blu - "tengo que decirle todo, yo la amo, pero tiene que ser perfecto"

Blu tomo una hermosa flor, y la escondió detrás de su espalda

-"Blu esto es hermoso" - dijo Perla mirando la belleza a su alrededor

-"si, lo vi cuando estaba en camino hacia la clínica, supuse que te gustaría"

-"oh Blu eres el ave mas tierna en todo el mundo" - dijo Perla ,luego agarro a Blu para darle un gran beso

-"Perla, yo hago esto ... porque ... porque yo..." - Blu le decia a Perla mientras el pensaba en su interior - "yo te amo Perla, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" - dijo Blu mientras se arrollidaba y le entregaba la hermosa flor que el momentos antes habia conseguido, bajo la cabeza po un momento, luego miro a Perla y ella tenia una gran sonrisa y tomo la flor y se la coloco en la cabeza

-"Blu yo también te amo... y también quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, en la selva" - dijo mientras aceptaba la flor

ambos se besaron apasionadamente, Blu había cumplido, le había declarado su amor por Perla, y ella acepto, pronto comenzaría su vida en la selva, juntos, tendrían grandes aventuras, problemas y dificultades, pero eso no importa por que el amor entre estos dos es muy grande, y podrían superar cualquier problema o morirían en el intento, pero ese momento no era para pensar en los posibles problemas del futuro, lo importante era el amor entre estos dos, y Blu no se imaginaba lo que Perla estaba deseando

-"Perla, te amo, te amo mucho" desde que te conoci, pensé que eras la chica ideal"

-Blu, yo te amo demasiado, aunque en un principio no me caiste bien, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, comenzaste a agradarme en el club, pero después, supe que no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti

ambos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez la lengua de cada uno llegaba a lo mas profundo de la garganta del otro

-"Blu, yo te amo, y quiero demostrarte mi amor" - dijo Perla seductora

Blu se coloco muy nervioso, sabia perfectamente lo que se refería Perla, aparearse, pero Perla se dio cuenta de que Blu estaba nervioso, ella debía hacer las cosas para que Blu se sintiera cómodo

-"pero antes vamos a buscar un lugar cómodo para hacerlo" - dijo seductoramente mientras acariciaba a Blu que estaba temblando - "tranquilo Blu, esto es natural"

-"bueno... yo..."

-"shhhhh" - lo silencio seductoramente - "no hables, vamos al hueco de algún árbol"

-"que te parece el que esta allí" - dijo señalando un gran árbol justo en el medio de los rosales

-"me parece excelente" - dijo Perla con una sonrisa, tomo una de las alas de su amante y se dirigió al árbol

Blu tomo a Perla y la llevo al hueco del árbol, que tenia un montón de hojas de color rosa, el color del amor, el hueco era sencillamente perfecto, Perla se metió en el hueco, Blu se asomo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, ese lugar estaba vació, y Blu se metió en el hueco, Perla estaba en frente de el

-"Perla yo..."

-"Blu, tu me amas y yo te amo, y es el momento indicado para sellar ese amor" - el corazón de Perla comenzó a latir mas rápido

-"si es lo que tu quieres"

-"no es lo que yo quiero, es lo que nosotros queremos" - dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa - "ahora, seremos uno, en todo, ya no habrá un tu ni un yo, solo nosotros"

Perla comenzó a besarle, y lo empujo , callo en la parte del hueco que se podría denominar cama, y ella se coloco encima de el, y comenzó a besarlo cada vez mas apasionadamente, luego, se volteo de tal manera, que ahora era su amante quien estaba encima de ella, el corazón de ambos latía muy fuerte, se miraron fijamente, el calor de Perla era increíble, ambos estaban excitados ,pero Blu aun seguía muy nervioso

-"esta bien" - pensó muy nervioso Blu - "ya no habrá nada que me salve esta vez, pero ¿que importa?, piensa en lo que te dijo Rafael, dijo que tenia que hacer esto, no importa las consecuencias, ademas, disfrutaría de un vinculo especial con Perla, la ave mas hermosa del mundo"

después de eso, Blu estaba mucho mas confiado que antes, y comenzó a actuar mas seductoramente, luego Perla acerco su pico al oído

-"tócame" - le susurro muy seductoramente

Blu comenzó a tocar a Perla, comenzó por la espalda, luego, poco a poco, comenzó a decender y la sensación era muy placentera para ambos

-"si, tócame mas... si, así mi amor ,si sigue así" - dijo muy placentera Perla mientras era tocada por Blu

-"Perla..." - dijo Blu deteniéndose y mirando a los ojos a Perla

-"si, mi amor?"

-"vas a tener una noche que jamas olvidaras, te voy a demostrar todo mi amor, ¿estas lista?"

-"si mi amor, estoy lista, hazme tuya" - dijo casi desesperada Perla - "quiero sentir tu amor, quiero que me hagas lo que ningún otro macho me ha hecho, por favor, quiero sentirme amada"

Blu apego su cintura a la de Perla y se puso a trabajar **(ya sabes a lo que me refiero),**comenzó muy suave y despacio ,mientras Perla lanzaba gemidos de placer

-"mmmmmmmm, Blu, amor... ahhhhhhh" - dijo placenteramente y entre gemidos ,pero algo se le rompió ya que era su primera vez, y la de Blu también, gimió de dolor y frunció el ceño ,Blu se detuvo al notar que a Perla le había dolido, comenzó a suspirar y a temblar

-"estas bien Perla?" - dijo preocupado Blu

-"si ,ya lo estoy... puedes continuar mi amor, mmmmmmmm" - gimió mientras que su amante continuaba con su trabajo, Perla siguió temblando, llevo una de sus alas al rostro de Blu mientras estiraba la lengua y trataba de lamer a Blu, Blu abrió el pico y Perla comenzó a lamer en su interior, luego Blu comenzó a mover su lengua, llenando de saliva el pico de Perla, ella disfrutaba eso, poco a poco, se sintió dominada por Blu, y bajo lentamente su ala , y la estiro, Blu coloco suavemente sus alas encima de las de Perla, esta, cerro los ojos para sentir mas placer, y despues de un momento dejo de temblar

pasaron unos minutos

-"como se siente?" - pregunto Blu a su amada, mientras el seguía embistiendo un poco mas fuerte

-"es la sensación... mas placentera... mmmmmm" - dijo suspirando y entre gemidos

Blu se detuvo por un momento, quería hacer una pequeña pausa, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su amada, y de repente, la beso muy intensamente, casi a la fuerza, cosa que a Perla le gusto y a la vez la sorprendió

-"Blu me besaste" - dijo emocionada despues del beso

-"Perla de que estas hablando?, ya nos hemos besado antes" - dijo Blu confundido

-"si pero esta es la primera vez que tu tomas la iniciativa, y te felicito por eso, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas"

-"bueno..." - dijo algo cansado - "algún día tendría que suceder"

-"y sucedió en el mejor momento de todos" - dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla muy tiernamente

-"quieres continuar?"

-"si mi amor, continuemos con esto"

Blu volvió con su trabajo, pero esta vez era mas rápido que antes, y Perla comenzó a explotar,

-"mm mmmm mmmm" - gemía muy fuerte - "ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

pero Blu siguió con su trabajo, Perla estaba agarrando con sus alas con mucha fuerza la superficie del nido

-"aaaaaahhhhhh" - gimió Perla - "mmm mmm mmmm mas" - exclamo mientras clavaba sus garras en la espalda de Blu haciendo que chillara

-"aauch" - se quejo Blu, mientras que miraba a Perla que lo miraba agresivamente

-"si te detienes , te mato, ¿me oíste?, TE MATO" - dijo muy agresiva, y presionando sus garras en la espalda de Blu, y le provoco varias heridas que no paraban de sangrar

-"detenerme, ni en broma" - dijo Blu emocionado, y estaba ignorando el dolor de las heridas

cada vez que Blu empujaba, Perla clavaba mas sus garras en la pobre espalda de su amado, pero el lo ignoraba, por la maravillosa sensación que sentía al llenar de amor a su querida Perla

-"mmmmmmm" - gemía mas fuerte - "ahhhh mas, dame mas!"

-"tus deseos son ordenes" - dijo Blu dispuesto a complacer a su hembra

pasaron varios minutos y Perla exploto, y Blu ya estaba llegando a su punto culminante, hasta que sucedió, el amor de estos se sello definitivamente, se habían hechos compañeros de por vida, mientras Perla lanzaba un largo gemido de placer y Blu suspiraba, mientras seguía con su trabajo, pero esta vez mas lento, para terminar las cosas

-"mmmm mmmmmm" - gimió por ultima vez Perla

Blu estaba cansado, y respiraba agitadamente, su corazón seguía latiendo a todo su potencial, se puso al lado de su amada y la envolvió con sus alas mientras que ella se apoyaba en el pecho de su amado y sentía su corazón latir, ella también estaba muy cansada, exhausta y llena de emociones, ambos estaban en silencio

-"por fin lo he hecho, por fin lo he hecho con Blu" - pensaba Perla - "me habían dicho que era fantástico, pero esto es asombroso, oh fue increíble Blu es increíble con esto, ahora comenzaremos una vida juntos, nunca pensé que esa ave tímida, tarada y nerd fuera a ser el amor de mi vida ahora me siento en su dominio, de su propiedad, entregada completamente a su voluntad, yo pertenezco a el, y el me pertenece a mi, ahora, estamos conectados, y lo que me hizo fue increíble, maravilloso"

-"fue maravilloso, fue maravilloso, fue maravilloso" - pensaba Blu repetidamente - "fue maravilloso, fue maravilloso , fue maravilloso"

Blu comenzó a observar a su amada, su corazón aun latía muy fuerte a pesar que todo había acabado y luego comenzó a besarle la nuca, luego el cuello y la mejilla y ella comenzó a ronronear,

-"me encanta cuando haces eso" - dijo Blu mientras se acercaba a Perla para sentir el ronroneo

-"solo lo hago cuando estoy contenta y satisfecha" - dijo Perla sin parar de ronronear - "te amo Blu"

-"te amo demasiado Perla" - dijo Blu mientras Perla lo abrazaba y se dio cuenta de lo maltratada que estaba la espalda de su amado

-"oh dios mio BLU, TU ESPALDA" - exclamo preocupada mientras lamia las heridas para limpiarlas, pero eran muy profundas

-"ah eso, es solo un rasguño" - dijo mientras ignoraba a seriedad de sus heridas y seguía abrazando a Perla

-"solo un rasguño?, Blu estas heridas son profundas" - dijo mientras trataba de detener la sangre y limpiar las heridas - "lo siento Blu, perdóname"

-"no pasa nada Perla" - dijo en un tono muy sereno mientras trataba de descansar al lado de su amada, que era la causante de las profundas heridas, pero a el no le importaba

-"no Blu, esto fue por mi culpa"

-"oye, tranquila, mañana arreglaremos esto ,¿ok?, pero por ahora descansemos"

-"lo siento tanto Blu"

-"no te preocupes" - dijo mientras comenzó a besar a Perla - "creo que te amo demasiado como para sentir dolor en este momento, buenas noches mi amor"

-"buenas noches Blu" - dijo Perla mientras se besaba con Blu una vez mas

Blu volvió a envolver a su amada, mientras ella seguía ronroneando para compensar el dolor de las heridas de Blu, ambos apoyaron la cabeza en la cabeza del otro, se quedaron dormidos, después de haberse unido en un vinculo especial, ahora eran compañeros de por vida, una pareja enamorada, uno del otro, y sentían un amor profundo,

ahora, tendrían que afrontar diversos problemas, el destino seria muy cruel con ellos, pero el amor triunfa sobre todo (o es eso lo que dicen) ahora, se han embarcado en un viaje que no tiene vuelta atrás

bendiciones y maldiciones, amigos y enemigos, problemas y soluciones, traiciones y lealtades

todo eso sucederá en esta historia, que lo único que ha hecho es comenzar

la historia de amor de la ultima pareja de guacamayos azules

y el horrible pasado de Blu que tarde o temprano traería horrorosas consecuencias

* * *

**bien... este es el capitulo original de la historia Juntos, recuerden que yo no soy el autor, es dark-kazoo, el quiso eliminar las escenas M... yo le pregunte si podía publicarlas yo, el me dijo que no tendría ningun problema**

**ademas, me dio un adelanto de su historia original, la cual tiene varios momentos como este, a si que no sera la ultima... tambien en sus próximas historias**

**bien... hasta la proxima, no olviden comentar y leer mis historias (amor y pasión en la selva)**

**hasta la proxima**

**se despide Dayku**

**(gracias Dark-Kazoo)**


End file.
